herofandomcom-20200223-history
WarGreymon
WarGreymon is one of the main protagonists of Digimon Adventure and the Mega form of Agumon. He is MetalGarurumon's friend. His attacks are Terra Force and Great Tornado. In the English version, he was voiced by Lex Lang in Digimon Adventure series and replace to Kyle Hebert play role in Digimon Adventure tri.. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Chika Sakamoto. Appearance He is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles an armored dragon warrior that is golden-yellow colored. Digimon Adventure WarGreymon is Agumon's Mega form. He is equipped with the "Dramon Destroyer" (Dramon Killer) gauntlets and the "Brave Shield" on his back. WarGreymon is the result of a prophecy leading to VenomMyotismon's defeat. When Tai and Matt are pierced with arrows of hope and light, Agumon and Gabumon attain their Mega forms. Together with the rest of the DigiDestined and their Digimon, they manage to defeat VenomMyotismon. WarGreymon in instrumental in defeating the Dark Master MetalSeadramon, as he is equipped with the "Dramon Destroyer" gauntlets which do extra damage against Digimon with "Dramon" in their name. Unfortunately, it takes Whamon's sacrifice before WarGreymon can do so, by ripping MetalSeadramon apart from within. Under Pressure WarGreymon clashes with MetalGarurumon when Matt questions his place on the team but defeats the Dark Master Machinedramon when powered by Kari Kamiya's light. WarGreymon manages to hold the line against Piedmon until Matt arrives, but he is turned into a keychain early in the full fight and requires MagnaAngemon to fully recover in time to defeat the jester. In the final charge against Apocalymon, WarGreymon, with MetalGarurumon, attacks Apocalymon's main body. Digimon: The Movie Agumon wrap digivolves to WarGreymon to fight Diaboromon, but he is beaten when the emails from around the world slow him down. Despite this, WarGreymon attempts to fight once more, and combined with the power from the hopes of everyone, DNA digivolves with MetalGarurumon to Omnimon. Digimon Adventure 02 In May 2000, Gennai calls the DigiDestined to the Digital World in order to give up their Crest power to fully revitalize the Digital World with a protective barrier. As a result, Agumon loses the ability to become WarGreymon. In 2002, when BlackWarGreymon emerges in the Real World to find and kill Yukio Oikawa, Agumon is sent to stop him. With a new upgrade from the Harmonious One Azulongmon, he is once again able to warp digivolve to WarGreymon. He and Tai confront BlackWarGreymon atop Mount Fuji, and they battle as the others pursue Oikawa's fleeing posse. The battle is fierce, destructive, and completely stalemated. Neither can get the upper hand until Imperialdramon Fighter Mode intervenes. He later shows up to witness the last moments of BlackWarGreymon, whose noble sacrifice and death hit him hard. Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion MetalGreymon digivolve again to WarGreymon and DNA-Digivolve with MetalGarurumon to become Omnimon to fight Alphamon. Confession Infected MetalGreymon digivole to Infected WarGreymon, turn on his Digimon Friends. HerculesKabuterimon snaps the Digimon out of their infection before using all of his strength to push them back into the distortion before the reboot occurs. HerculesKabuterimon pleads with the partners to remember themselves at the final moments. The others fight off the infection just long enough to force them all back into the distortion as the reboot occurs. Loss Tai and Matt amanage to strengthen their bonds enough to digivolve their partners, destroy MetalSeadramon and reverts to Koromon and Tsunomon. Coexistence MetalGreymon digivolve to WarGreymon, then DNA-Digivolve with MetalGarurumon to Omnimon to stop Raguelmon, Alphamon, and Jesmon. Future MetalGreymon digivolve to WarGreymon, then DNA-Digivolve with MetalGarurumon to Omnimon to fight Ordinemon with help of HerculesKabuterimon, Phoenixmon, Vikemon, Rosemon, Seraphimon and Magnadramon. Enemies #VenomMyotismon #Devimon #MetalSeadramon #Machinedramon #Piedmon #Puppetmon #Alphamon #Apocalymon #BlackWarGreymon (formerly) Trivia *His first English Voice Actor, Lex Lang is best known voicing as Rapidmon from Digimon: The Movie, Cyberdramon from Digimon Tamers and Sagara Sanosuke from Rurouni Kenshin. * WarGreymon is measured to be approx. 10 feet tall. Though to be shorter than his previous digivolution, he's far stronger. * WarGreymon is one of the most popular Digimons around. External links * http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/WarGreymon * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/WarGreymon Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Elementals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Knights Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Alter-Ego Category:Monster Slayers Category:Animals Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Inconclusive Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Successful Category:Humanoid Category:Genderless Category:Nurturer Category:Voice of Reason Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Science Fantasy Heroes